the Girl With a Thousand Eyes
by queenie180
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts and she's Dumbeldore's niece, but Harry's already had a dream about her. Why is Voldemort after her?Who's side is she on?..prologue an chap 1 up more comin soon..please r&r!
1. Prologue

----Disclaimer: I own nothing! All belongs to J.K.R.----

* * *

As his eyes adjusted, Harry Potter found himself surrounded by green. He as standing in a field, in the distance he could see a large house with smoke rising from the chimney. As there seemed nothing else for him to do Harry headed for the house in hopes of finding someone who could tell him where he was. 

When he reached the steps he could see that the house was quite huge, mansion-like even, a lot like he was told Godric Hollow was said to be. Could it be that this was where he ended up? No, it couldn't be, this house…felt different…

Harry reached out to knock on the door when suddenly his hand went right through! Surprised, Harry recoiled and held his hand to his chest as he stared wide-eyed at the door. He reached out again tentatively testing the door. Again his hand went right through. So this time, he slowly stepped through the door into the house. Am I a ghost? Harry thought to himself, but he quickly shook it off as he heard voices coming from the kitchen. As he stepped into the room he realized that he could see clearly here, it wasn't foggy like the rest of this place.

There standing at the counter was a mother and her daughter and it looked like they were making cookies. They were obviously having loads of fun as they were giggling and they both had spots of flour decorating their faces and clothes. The mother gathered up a cookie tray and placed it in the oven. She turned towards Harry to pick up a cloth, Harry held his breath as he was sure to be caught breaking and entering, but she just went on with her business she even looked right through him to check the clock. Harry let out his breath, maybe he was in a pensieve?

The mother was tall and slim; she was quite pretty with only a few signs of aging. Her eyes were a deep brown and her hair was a dirty blonde. She had it tied up in a handkerchief but a few wisps of curly hair had escaped and now framed her face. Harry looked at her long slim hands and knew that they were gentle and loving. Did his mother have hands like that? She turned back to the girl and said something, Harry couldn't make it out. The girl nodded and went to the fridge and took out what looked to be an orange juice can.

She was the most beautiful girl Harry had ever seen! She was tall and slim like her motherexcept she had light gray eyes and pale blonde hair, which she hadup in a loopy ponytail. With the light the way it was it looked light she was glowing. She also looked up to the clock but this time as her eyes flicked in Harry's direction they stopped on him and held a look of recognition. Harry was taken aback. Could she really see him?

Suddenly the front door banged open and in walked an equally tall and slim man carrying a briefcase. His own graying hair in dissaray. He looked both tired and scared.

"Daddy!" Called the girl as she launched herself into his arms when he stepped into the kitchen.

"Charles what took you so long,I thought your meeting was supposed to be a quick one?" Said the woman wiping her hands on her apron.

"Sorry Angelica, but we have to go, Now. He's coming and he's not far behind either. Grab what you can." Angelica's eyes widened then she ripped off her apron and ran to the other room. Charles pulled his daughter off of him and headed for the office where h began filling his briefcase with papaers. Harry stood transfixed in the kitchen very confused.

The girl walked to the window and peered through the curtains. Her eyes went large and she shouted down the hall.

"DADDY! They're coming through the field!" The girl cried. Her parents came and looked out the window. Charles gasped.

"Quick you must hide! There's no time." He got down on his knees and began pulling out pots and pans. "In here darlin' and keep quiet no matter what." The girl hesitated then climbed into the cupboard.Her mother quickly stored the discarded pots and pans in a cupboard under the kitchen island. Harry sat himself in the corner beside the cupboard the girl was hiding in, afraid at what was going to happen next.

Suddenly the door banged open and in walked Deatheaters. Ahead of them all was Voldemort himself. He sniffed.

"Mmm, what smells so good Angie?" He asked as he glided into the kitchen.

"Get out Thomas, you are not welcome here." Said Angelica angrily. Voldemort tisked.

"Now now that's no way to treat a guest who is complementing your cooking. There do seem to be many cookies here, tell me did u make these all by yourself?" Angelica only glared, Charles gripped his wife's shoulders. The Deatheaters usrrounded them."Where is she?"All the sweetness gone from his voice.Harry looked at the cupboard, Voldemort was after this girl? But why?

"She's not here," Answered Charles,"She went out for the evening. You'll have to come back another time, you know how teens are these days always out and about." Voldemort narrowed his eyes and a Deatheater slapped Charles across the face.

"You'll never get her you monster! She will finish you!" Screamed Angelica. Voldemort's mouth twitched. The with a bored look he held up his wand and uttered the killing curse. With flashes of green light Angelica and Charles dropped to the floor, a lifeless look in their eyes.

Harry caught his breath. He looked to the cupboard and there peering through a crack in the door was the girl. She inhaled then quietly went still and looked away. Harry turned and glared at Voldemort. Harry wanted to scream at him but then there was a bright flash of light and Harry Potter woke to find himself lying in his bed on Privet Drive, sun shining through his window

* * *

--Review please!--


	2. Chapter 1

----Disclaimer: I own nothing! All belongs to J.K.R.----

* * *

"I'm not sure what it is Harry. It could be a memory, like the dream you had about You-Know-Who's parents. Or it could be something that is currently happening, like the dream about the Riddle house. Or it might even be You-Know-Who himself putting it in your head again. We all know you're terrible at occlumency…Harry are you even listening?" Harry's best friend Hermione had gone off again, she'll start talking then she just keeps going often losing Harry and Ron around the middle. Harry looked up guiltily. Hermione sighed. "Just be careful is all I'm saying Harry. One thing we know for sure is it can't be a good sign you're dreaming about You-Know-Who again." Before harry could reply Ron piped up by adding: 

"Course he wasn't, he was dreamin' of beautiful women." Harry grinned.

"I'm telling you Ron, She's someone you'd very much like to dream about." Hermione rolled her eyes as the two boys laughing and shoving each other stepped onto the train.

"Boys!" She shook her head.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall and were immediately flagged down by their friends at Gryffindor table. As soon as they had sat down, the giant double entrance doors banged open and in came the first years led by Professor McGonagall. The sorting went by in a blur. As usual Gryffindor did quite well with the new recruits.

Dumbledore stood to give the welcome and invitation to feast. Ron prepared his hands ready to eat. But instead of the welcome Dumbledore said instead:

"Well done, Well done all of you, but before we can feast we have one more addition to our school. My niece, Alore (pronounced ah-lore-uh) Eldir, will be sorted into a house and join the 6th years in studies. I expect you all to welcome her warmly." With that he opened his arm towards the teacher's table and there seated between Dumbledore's chair and Snape was a girl. No one seemed to have noticed her before. Harry inhaled sharply then leaned forward and whispered to Ron.

"Ron, that's her! The girl from my dream!" Both Ron and Hermione looked up at her in surprise.

"Well, now we know her name." Said Ron. Hermione gave him a sharp look.

"We now also know she's Dumbledore's niece." She said pointedly.

"Does that make her a good guy then?" Harry shrugged.

Alore seated herself on the stool in front of the four house tables and McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her blonde head. Everyone stared, waiting to see where the Hat would place her. The Sorting Hat sure took its time. Alore didn't move a muscle. But Harry suddenly hear her voice in his head.

"Harry Potter," her voice whispered. Harry inclined his head. Alore looked at him and narrowed her gaze. "I've seen you!" Her voice intensified startling Harry and Hermione gave him an odd look. But before she could say anything the Sorting Hat's voice boomed.

"Slytherin!" The Slytherin table errupted in cheers, Alore smiled and jumped off the stool. She sat down next to Malfoy and gave him a quick hug. As everyone around her greeted and welcomed her Malfoy smirked at Harry who sat dumbfounded.

The food then appeared and everyone dug in, Harry still unsure of what to make of the whole thing piled his plate up almost unwillingly.

"I don't understand,I figured she'd be with us seein' as she's Dumbledore's niece.." Said Ron absently between bites of roast chicken.

"Do you think You-Know-Who did find her and that's how she's in Slytherin and knows Malfoy?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know Harry, I really don't know. I hope not."

* * *

--Review please!-- 


End file.
